The Curse of the Not so Magical Loom
by RedDawn1
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie have a new case. The Case of the Not so Magical Loom. Could this simple object be the end of the world? Not only that, but Kenny Dunne is almost ready to realease his big project. Can they stop him and the death of the world?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction. Please be kind. Based after Kingdom of the **_

_**Wicked and Derek's short story "The Button." If you have never read **_

_**it, a guy builds a button that can end the world, and Skul and Val have **_

_**stop him. This is all my writing. The characters are all Derek Landy's and **_

_**his brilliant mind. **_

* * *

The photographer snapped a photo of the man and girl that climbed into the

sleek black car and drove away.

"Did you get that?" Kenny asked him. He nodded.

Kenny smiled to himself. "Alright" he said "let's go talk to whoever lives here."

They walked up to the house. All of the lights were off and no sound came from

inside. Kenny knocked. Inside they could hear a slight shuffling and a man

opened the door

"Back already? I was hoping- " he looked at them." Oh, I thought you were

someone else. Can I help you?"

"Yes." His partner said. "We are journalists and we are hopping we could ask

you some questions."

"Uh, sure" the man said. He looked uncomfortable." Do you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind." Kenny said.

The man stepped aside, giving them room to pass."I'm Kenny." Kenny told him.

"Liam."

Liam led them into a messy kitchen and pulled up some chairs.

" So, Liam, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer

them as truthfully as you can. Try to ignore the tape-recorder." He paused to

see if the disheveled man was following him.

"Ok" was all he said.

"Right, let's start off with who those people were that just left your house. Can

you tell me who they were?"

Liam blinked." I don't know if I should be telling you this. Isn't it, like, their

personal business?"

"They broke into your house. Isn't that violating personal space?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So who cares about their personal space? So again, can you tell me who those

two people were."

"Uh, we'll, they didn't give me any names,so..." Liam trailed off.

"Alright, then could you describe them to us?"

Liam squirmed in his chair. "Well, one was a girl, she looked about 18, Maybe,

had really dark hair and eyes. She was tall too."

"And the other one?"

"He was tall, and really thin. He had on a nice suit and a hat but I couldn't see

his face."

"So you didn't see any of it not like a sliver or anything." Kenny's partner asked.

"Well, I did see a bit of his jaw."

Kenny sat forward."what did it look like?"

"I really don't know why you are so curiouse at what he looked like. But it was

really pale, like chalk or a really white mask."

"And when this car showed up, what did they say to you?"

"Well,the man said he'll be back but the girl stayed with me. I asked her what

was happening. She said that it was a race or something to get to me and they

got here first. Then there was a bright flash like lightning or...fire. Then she said

the people wanted to worship or sell the... Thing that I had made. Then there

was a gunshot. Then the man came in and asked for my creation. And I gave it

to them. They said it was dangerous."

Kenny sat back. "This thing, what was it?"

"They said it was a device that could end the world."

Kenny nodded. "Thank you Liam, you helped a lot."

Liam sighed. "Is that all?"

"Yes. We will be leaving now." He walked into the hall. He didn't hear Liam follow him.

"One question." Kenny turned, one hand on the doorknob. Liam stood in the

hallway."Who were those people?"

Kenny smiled. "Watch the news on Friday. It will answer all of your questions."


	2. Fun arguments and happy planning

Valkyrie Cain glared out the car window, and up the drive leading to her house. "It's really hard, you know, to glare with only one eye," She said. "Because the other one is sealed shut, you know?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Valkyrie, I told you, I was preoccupied."

She turned her head to him. "It was only us and the old lady! YOU just stood there and let her beat me up!"

"I don't see how she was beating you in the first place."

Valkyrie clenched her jaw. "I don't like punching old ladies."

"You punched Tanith. And she 73."

"That's different. She doesn't LOOK old. Old looking old people are to old-looking to punch. I kept going to try to punch her, but then she reminded me of my gran, so I pushed her instead."

Skulduggery nodded slowly.

"Don't do that! I happen to like my gran! What? Do you have something against old people?"

He raised his hands. "I never said that. But you could have hit her. She was going to end the world, and she _did_ hit you first."

She pressed her seatbelt button and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Skulduggery rolled down the window.

"Have a good night!" He said, cheerfully. "See you in the morning!"

"I get _one _day to sleep in! No exceptions." She called over her shoulder.

"Only one? Fine by me."

Valkyrie whirled around. "No! I want more than that! I said that wrong!"

He shrugged. "No exceptions." And waved as the window rolled up. She watched him drive away, then turned and walked the rest of the way to her porch.

Valkyrie didn't bother being quiet as she unlocked her door. Her parents were off at an anniversary party a few hours away till late, so they were spending the night at a hotel. Alice was asleep in her crib when Valkyrie passed her parents door, and her reflection was lying in her bed when she entered her room. She stood in the doorway and listened to its steady breathing for a moment, then moved to its side. Its eyes flicked open, and sat up.

"You look a mess."

Valkyrie grunted. "I got into a fight with an old lady. I didn't want to hit her, so she beat me up. Skulduggery already took care of the humiliation."

It nodded. "Ok. Are you ready to resume your life?" It asked.

"Yes."

The reflection nodded again, and swung its legs from under the covers. Valkyrie followed it to her closet. It stepped through the glass of the mirror on the other side of the door, and turned back to her. Valkyrie touched the mirror and a days worth of memories flooded in to her mind.

The refection had taken Alice for a walk around the park. Alice took a nap. The reflection read the summer reading book for school. Ordinary things. She aligned them with her own, extra ordinary memories. sighing, she changed out of her work clothes and into an overly large tee, and slid under the covers. An actual sleep-in the next morning. She thought as she slipped into sleep. That _never _happened.

* * *

Kenny snapped pictures of the skeleton driving away, and some of the girl who walked into the house. He took a deep breath, and smiled. These where the last few pictures of evidence he needed. His book was all written, and he had what he was going to say when he aired on T.V. on friday all planed out, he just need a few more pictures. He had them of the strange creature at the pier the one night, of the dirty, disgusting town with blank store fronts where he caught strange people doing strange things. He even got what must be their headquarters, the small, squat building by the stagnant lake. But more importantly, he had pictures and evidence of the skeleton, Skulduggery Pleasant, the detective.

Kenny was going to use him to open his presentation. He knew that they were going to come and try to stop him, keep it all quiet, and he knew Pleasant would be at the head of it all. He would then use him to show the world he wasnt lying.

Pleasant would be taken away, along with the rest of the people. They would be tested on, questioned, and the skeleton more than the others, Kenny knew that too. But he didnt want that. He wanted to have that culture mix with his, to mingle, not be locked up in some laboratory. So he was going to make Pleasant a deal, and he was going to use the fate of his friends against him. He stops the police from taking his friends, if Pleasant himself goes for them. Kenny would learn all about magic _and _how Pleasant was a skeleton from only one person, without using all of them.

Kenny was a genius.

He closed his pack, and after he was sure no one was looking, he got up from his place behind the bush. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hello?" A voice said at the other end. "Kenny? Did you get the pictures?"

"I did." Kenny answered. "I'm heading to your place now."

"The slide shows ready, except for those, so when I get those, we are good to go." Kenny's brother, James said.

"Nice work. No music right?" Kenny asked.

"No music, I promise."

"Have you read what I want you to say?"

"All of it. Man, wait till mom and dad see us. They'll be all like, 'Those are our boys!' instead of 'Yeah, our sons are a failure journalist, and a in-home computer geek. It will be epic!"

Kenny nodded. "Yes, finally a good turkey on Thanksgiving. See you in ten."

"See you in ten."

Kenny snapped the phone shut and smiled. Friday will be the best day in history.

* * *

_**Hey! Heres the deal. I want to know if I should bring in Ghastly, or China next chapter or two. I have ideas for both, but can't choose. Please comment and tell me who you think it should be!**_

_** Peaces!**_


End file.
